


Private Bookmark? by storiesfortravellers [podfic]

by AshesandGhost, dapatty, fire_juggler, lorcalon (uniquepov), Opalsong, Readbyanalise010, Weebs813



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Clint get a grip, F/M, Humor, M/M, Metafandom, Multi, Natasha ships it, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/lorcalon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebs813/pseuds/Weebs813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers discover that there are fans who write explicit RPF fic about them.</p><p>Some of them are very confused. Some are proud. Some don't understand why everyone writes the pairings who aren't together but hardly anyone writes the couple who actually is together.</p><p>Much silliness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Bookmark? by storiesfortravellers [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Private Bookmark?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/494665) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> _Author's note: (Some of the pairings listed are real, some are pairings in the fanfics that they read)._  
>     
> Editor's note: This is a multivoice collaborative podfic for which I (lorcalon) bear very little credit. It's storiesfortravellers' wonderful words, brought to life by the amazing podficcers and actors who graciously participated and patiently waited for me to finish editing all of their lovely voices together. Special thanks to fire_juggler for beta listening and reassuring me that I wasn't completely mad trying to accomplish this.
> 
> Further note: Kudosmoon appears to have disappeared from AO3, but they are very much a part of this collaboration and recording.

Cover Art created by lorcalon.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

19:46 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wwu76gl8rjv768s/private_bookmark.mp3) | **Size:** 36.22 MB

  
---|---


End file.
